Gazing to the stars
by Windstorm
Summary: Ivan and Sheba goes on a little camping trip Ivansheba fic. rated R for later chapter 4 is up!
1. thoughts

Gazing To the Stars  
By wind storm  
  
Gaze to the stars for hope of your free will. Your free will to accept.  
Your free will to take in, your free will to love. Love yet another to watch the coming of the stars and to hope for the tidings winds of love.  
  
A little poem I wrote myself in honor of my first fanfic well on with the  
fic.  
  
After the Golden sun group defeated the Doom Dragon and everyone was situated. Ivan went on his annual storm watching trip. Ivan goes on this for the pleasure of watching the storms pass over him. (Well he is a Jupiter adept.). He usually went for places he knew about like Suhulla.  
  
But this time it was different he would be going to an oasis tight near Airs Rock. He had found this place while out with Isaac and the gang searching for the Jupiter lighthouse. He knew everything about storms but what he did not know Sheba had followed him.  
  
Ivan stationed himself on a steady platue with Sheba eying him out of a tree. She watched him blow the shrubs out of the way with a wind gust. The wind was pretty cold but cooled her face. "How could Ivan be so cool and so hot at the same time? She loved him like anything. The moment Sheba saw him on the Venus Lighthouse she could not take her eyes of him.  
  
She wasn't actually listing to Felix and Menardi blabber. All she was doing was feeling Ivan's wind aroma. This was the exact thing she was doing now. It was irresistible. But is not as if was an entirely blind catch on love, they had talked a lot when they were together at the Jupiter lighthouse and after. She nearly cried when he was injured by Karst.  
  
She did get her revenges though by stabbing Agatio in the balls and giving Karst the finger. She would do anything for him and she was planning to become Ivan's soul mate. She really thought he loved her. S the part she did listen to was when Ivan would give up the rod of Hesperia. she wouldn't dare to read his mind in case Ivan sensed her doing so.  
  
She was pretty steamed about Ivan not inviting her on the trip, but who could blame him. He was not completely in love her. She wanted this dream to happen at this very trip. Maybe it will work maybe it will not. Maybe it was all in her thoughts  
  
Authors note:my first chapter ever. I don't want any damn reviews saying aren't Ivan and Sheba related. See ya. Sheba: coming soon chapter two. Windstorm: hey that's my line tuts Sheba : how dare you . Windstorm: aaaahahhaha (runs away from a Sheba with a pitch fork 


	2. Warming Up

GAZING TO THE STARS  
BY YOURS TRULY, WINDSTORM  
  
Hi everybody and welcome to my second chapter, I haven't received many reviews so read and review I beg of you!! Please. Well enough with the begging and let's get on with what you really came for, FANFICTION  
  
Sheba watched as Ivan readied himself up and went into the tent. Now was the time she thought to her now is the time to ask Ivan if she could stay with him. She didn't seem to want to move out of the tree, she was too nervous. C'mon Sheba you can do this, Just one foot at a time and you will be in Ivan's tent in no time. She carefully one foot after another stepped down the tree causally until she slipped and fell a few feet into a bush where she laid there. "  
  
Why does everything always happen to me" she choked trying to fight back tears. Everything did seem to happen to her, abandoned in a town when still being a child.  
  
Denied from friends just because she was special. Her only true friend back then was Faran, who would tell her stories of pirates and distant lands. The Faran that would cheer her up with songs whenever a child made fun of her. Then she met Felix and Ivan and all the rest of the crew. Isaac and Felix with their seriousness, Garet with his funny and stupid little acts and Ivan oh Ivan who had what everybody else didn't have. Sheba's heart.  
  
These thoughts seemed to cheer Sheba up and she got out of the bush and walked over to Ivan's tent. She knocked a few times on the fabric structure. Then Ivan came bursting out of the tent holding his kiomajimaji sword yelling "who's there, I am armed". This scared Sheba so much she almost screamed but when Ivan saw her he dropped his sword and said " Sheba hi I haven't seen you in a while what brings you to air's rock. Sheba replied "hi Ivan I was just uhhh lost and I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days and then off I go". She put on a big smile and a few seconds later Ivan said "sure you can stay but we might run out of food and we will have to eat sand "w-w-what" Sheba gasped " just kidding come on in I was just making dinner. "Okay"  
  
As she walked in she could smell the scent of fish cooking and just wondered how long did it take Ivan to walk down and get a fish from the stream that Sheba saw about three miles from where the tent was. When she saw the fish how ever they did not look as tasty as they smelled. " eeewww Ivan what is that" Sheba looked at the black charred piece of fish skin. "Its fish" Ivan said simply. " do you have any more" Sheba asked " the rest of it is in that trunk". Sheba opened the trunk and whipped out a fresh bass and started to teach Ivan how to cook a fish. She started by cleaning it and then cut it up and cooked just right over the fire. " and that is how you cook a fish dinner for two" Sheba said proudly. She liked how that sounded, dinner for two. Me and Ivan eating dinner together .  
  
"Wow thanks Sheba I think I might have starved without you" and for the first time their eyes met and Ivan's flashed with affection. Sheba giggled maybe things are warming up for me  
  
authors note Hello again this is windstorm speaking and there is chapter two warming up. Now isn't that sweet. Sheba: I don't like the Idea of me being a sissy house cleaner girl who cooks fish Windstorm : hey do you want the cheez -its or what Sheba :(drool) cheez -its Windstorm : thank you cheese by products 


	3. Flash Tornado

Gazing to the stars  
By Windstorm  
  
Everything just started looking up for Sheba when Ivan opened up a gap in the tent to let the smoke out when he saw it. "What the hell is that thing" he screamed. It was a gargantuan tornado, but not just any tornado. The thing that was strange about this one is that it had yellow streaks of lighting jolting around it as it ripped and blasted trees to smithereens.  
  
"Sheba gets out of the tent theirs trouble" "What trouble Ivan"? Sheba questioned with a quizzical look. "Something big something very big" Ivan said. "I don't understand" "come outside and all your questions shall be answered "Alright Ivan" Sheba replied with a rather worried look.  
  
When she got out of the tent she saw the giant tornado with rolling flashes of deadly lighting. She nearly jumped out of her skin because of the fright. "We've got to do something Ivan" Sheba shrieked. "I know but what"? Ivan said in a hurried frantic voice. "How could we stop something that big from destroying everything" Ivan murmured "maybe It's a creature and we could attack" said Sheba.  
  
Ivan jumped up with his trusty sword at hand and advised Sheba to take out her staff as he ran toward the vortex of doom. When he got close enough to strike a wisp of it (it was wrenching him from the ground at the moment mind) he sliced it. The thing let out a howl and tore him from the ground and hurled him into the ground several feet from Sheba. She let out a high scream and ran over to the small crater to help him. "Ivan Ivan are you alright"? Sheba shrieked. But all the came out of his mouth was a distinct grunt. "Here eat this and you will feel better", she handed Ivan her last Mist potion from the battle with the wise one. Ivan was able to stand up.  
  
"You were right Sheba that thing is alive I felt its psynergy" Ivan said weakly. But before he could say anything else to Sheba the tornado grew closer and the wind smashed them against one side of the tornado. Ivan, sensing the end grabbed Sheba's hand firmly. He did not say anything but the tender look he gave her meant a lot to Sheba. Then Ivan felt a sudden feeling like something was being shot out from within him and Sheba. A great purple aura rose from the two and seemed to engulf the tornado in a brilliant layer of color and the tornado just seemed to collapse under the aura then it float silently back to the each of them.  
  
Ivan slowly got out of the small hole still grabbing Sheba's hand as if if he let go she would fall away forever. When they finally got out and Ivan had let go of Sheba he surveyed the camp. Mostly every tree had been torn down. Some had been burnt by the lighting and then torn to pieces. As Ivan picked up the blown over tent Ivan blurted out " thank you so much for saving me back there". Then Sheba blushed and replied " Naaaa we did it together you were very brave back there". "Well I -, But before Ivan could say anything else Sheba kissed him she kissed him lovingly on his lips for about ten seconds. To Ivan it felt like hours and he did not won't her to stop. Ivan quickly blushed and ran back to fix the tent up. "He loves me" Sheba said coolly under her breath and she slowly walked over to help pick up the scattered pieced of the materials that were in the tent.  
  
Authors Note Windstorm: well number 3 is out Sheba: I think I like that chapter the best Windstorm: Cough pervert cough Sheba : (tense) Im sorry I could not here that can you say it again Windstorm: well See you later I ve got to start running now because you don't want to get on her bad side. 


	4. love strikes like lightning

Gazing To the Stars  
Windstorm  
  
Windstorm- Hello everybody and welcome to the 4th chapter of Gazing to the Stars Vegeta- get the damn fic started Windstorm- you're not even supposed to be here Vegeta- just get on with it  
  
Ivan and Sheba picked up camp while shooting glances at each other every ten minuets or so. Every time this happened both of them blushed ferociously and put their head down. Finally Ivan put up his head and said "Its getting dark lets head inside". "Why do we have to go inside Ivan" Sheba whined. Ivan grinned and said "you wouldn't want to miss the show now would you". "Uhh okay Ivan". They headed inside and then very suddenly it became dark. "Where are you Ivan I can't seeing you" panicked Sheba. "I'm right here Sheba".  
  
She put her head against his shoulder and smiled. Then the sky lit up with red fiery bolts of lightning. "Wow" Sheba wondered at the huge storm in front of her. "Just relax and the energy will come to" Ivan said pulling Sheba closer and closer to his body. Sheba relaxed and watched the great storm rage beautifully. Then suddenly her psyenergy grew and grew until she felt as though she knew every spell there was. Suddenly she felt her psyenergy intertwine with Ivan's. Ivan looked at her with great affection and said very slowly and nervously' "I love you Sheba" then he started sweating porously. Sheba felt his psyenergy go all tense and she said sweetly and softly "I love you too". Then very quickly they kissed, not any normal kiss, a passionate kiss. Their tongues probed around each others mouths and their bodies were also very close in a tight hug. "I love you so much" Ivan said with his tongue still in her mouth.  
  
When they were finally done (15 minuets later) Sheba nudged him while they were watching the storm shallow itself out. " I'm tired can we sleep now " ohh" Ivan blushed and said " I have only got one sleeping bag" 0_o  
  
Authors Note: Well that's the fourth and my favorite chapter over and out. 


End file.
